It's Just A Question
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: sequal to Just A Cold Harry is agonizing over whether he should propose to Draco or not, Charlie is anxious about being a dad, and Remus and Severus are fighting ... again. WARNING: LOADS OF SLASH!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_" Oh Mandy, well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away. Oh Mandy, well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you! Oh Mandy-"_

" Why are you singing about some girl named Mandy?" Draco asked, coming into the kitchen. " Are you cheating on me? WITH A GIRL NAMED MANDY?"

" No Draco. It's a famous song, you know, from Berry Manilow?" Harry told him.

" Who?" Draco asked.

" He's a famous Muggle singer," Harry explained.

" Right. Admit it, you have the hots for someone named Mandy don't you? She's that girl at the coffee shop who you always tip isn't it? ISN'T IT?" Harry began to laugh. His boyfriend could be so insecure sometimes.

" ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Draco yelled. " Is it the girl at the coffee shop who you-"

_BRING_. Draco turned and glared at the phone.

" I'm not done with you!" he snapped at Harry, before grabbing the cordless.

" Hello? Lisa! How are you? ... Uh-huh... uh-huh... That's fantastic! ... Harry and I are good... Not yet... uh-huh. So how'd you doctor appointment go? ... Uh-huh... Do you know the sex yet? ... Uh-huh... No I understand, I'd wait too if I was having a baby..." Harry almost spit his orange juice right back out. If he was pregnant? Draco began to laugh at Harry's shocked expression.

" Oh it's nothing, Harry's just being his usual stupid self. So, how's Charlie? ... uh-huh... Well, I can imagine... Uh-huh... well that's good... Nope, everything's fine here. How's Romania? ... Hasn't it always been hot there? ... Well, that makes sense... You are not fat Lisa ... How do I know? I'm psychic! Besides, you'd always be gorgeous no matter what ... Yes ... Harry agrees with me, don't you Harry?" Harry looked up and nodded. A baby? WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT?

" Well that's great! ... Okay... take care ... I will ... love ya too... bye!" Draco hung up the phone and turned to Harry. " Lisa sends her love."

" That's great, how's she doing?"

" She's doing great. Freaking out a bit though, she says she couldn't get out of bed yesterday morning by herself and the heats killing her. So they're coming out to visit next week."

" Next week?" Harry asked. "A bit soon don't you think?" Just like it was a bit soon to be talking about Draco being pregnant?

" Well, Lisa won't be able to travel much longer, and she really would rather have the baby here, not in a tent in Romania... now, back to the whole Mandy situation!" Harry stifled a laugh.

" Draco, you are the most gorgeous person ever. I love you with all my heart, and I would never leave you. You know that," he whispered, and him and Draco kissed.

" So you're not in love with Mandy?" Draco asked, once they broke apart.

" Nope, just you," Harry told him, and the two kissed again.

* * *

Harry sighed happily, stroking his Draco's hair gently. The two had curled up onto the couch, and Draco had fallen asleep promptly. He was exhausted from work still. He had been running around for weeks, trying to make up all work he missed while gone on a weeklong mission.

Nothing much had changed about the twos relationship lately. Harry wanted desperately to propose, but he did not know how Draco would take it. He kept throwing him curve balls! At Lisa and Charlie's wedding, Draco was in total awe of everything, which convinced Harry he was ready, but then later he told Harry he didn't think Lisa and Charlie should be getting married while Lisa was still so young.

But then Draco and Lisa started hanging out together (before she and Charlie moved back to Romania) and it seemed all they ever talked about was marriage and weddings. But then Draco told Harry he thought Lisa and Charlie were having marriage problems already, because they had just realized they'll never be just a couple after the baby is born, and that he knew they had gotten married way to early!

_BRING. _Harry grabbed the cordless before it woke Draco up.

" Hello?"

" Hey Harry, it's Lisa!'

" Hey Lisa! How are you?" Harry asked, shifting Draco a little so he could get a better grasp on the phone.

" I'm fine! How about you?"

" Great! Things are fine here?"

" No changes in your relationship with Draco?" Lisa asked. Sometimes he thought Lisa could read minds.

" No... why?"

" Well, you didn't hear it from me but... Draco thinks you don't love him anymore?"

" What? Is this the whole Mandy thing again? Cause I can explain," Harry told her.

" No, it's cause you haven't proposed... who's Mandy?"

" I thought he was afraid to get married!"

" Of course not... now who's Mandy?"

" Oh my! If I had known he was ready I would have asked him!" Harry babbled.

" Harry! Who's Mandy?"

" I was singing Berry Manillow's song, you know, _Mandy_, a couple of days ago, and Draco freaked!" Harry swore he heard Lisa roll her eyes.

" He's so insecure!" she sighed. " So... you wanted to propose huh?"

" Of course I did! But now I'm confused! When should I do it?"

" Not now! He'll know I told you!" Lisa told him. " How about this, buy the ring and keep it in your pocket at all times! You'll know the right time when it comes."

" But what if I don't?"

" Harry, you're being a spaz. Just wait for a moment, something so romantic, that Draco will never forget!"

" But what if I screw up? How did Charlie propose?"

" He proposed that day he came to visit me at school. We were at a pub; at the same booth that we had our first date at."

" How did he do it? Did he bend down on one knee?"

" No, he just reached over and asked me."

" What did he say?"

" He told me how much he loved me and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

" And what did you say?"

" I said yes you moron! You know that!"

" Oh yeah!" Harry said, blushing.

" Look Harry, as long as your proposal is from the heart, you can't screw it up. And if you do, well Draco still loves you so he'll probably still say yes!"

" Thanks Lisa... I think..." Lisa laughed.

" Anyways, I called because I need to know how to drive to Molly's house, since I can't apperate or floo."

" Um, I got it somewhere I know! Uh..." Harry looked down at Draco in his lap, and he knew he didn't have the heart to wake him up.

" Uh... can I call you later? Draco's sleeping on me and I'd hate to wake him up."

" Oh that's alright, I guess I'll just call Ron," Lisa told him. Ron and Lisa were still not very close. Although Lisa said she had forgiven Ron, everyone knew it still hurt her.

" Are you sure? I could call you back in an hour or so," Harry offered.

" That's alright. Charlie wanted to talk to Ron anyways. Well, I'll see you soon Harry."

" Okay, bye." And the two hung up.

" Who was that?" Draco mumbled, not opening his eyes.

" No one, love. Have a nice nap?"

* * *

" REMUS!" Lupin shuddered as he heard his lover scream his name.

" Yes, Sev?" he asked. " Is something wrong?"

" IS SOMETHING WRONG? Hell yeah, there's something wrong! You moved my potions!"

" I did?"

" Yes, you did! Everything's out of order now!"

" But Sev, I never touched your potions!"

" So I'm assuming someone broke into the house so they could move my potion bottles around?" Snape yelled.

" Maybe!" Lupin yelled back.

" JUST ADMIT YOU TOUCHED MY POTIONS!"

" I DIDN'T!"

" Well fine! Since you are such a potions expert then, why don't you make you own potion this full moon?"

" Maybe I will!" Lupin yelled back.

" I'm happy for you!"

" You should be!"

" Well I am!"

" Good for you then!" Lupin yelled back, and the two stormed off.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!!! I have returned after a rather long creative slump

Hope the new chapter was to your satisfactory. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Creative criticism is welcome ... just no flamers. I've only gotten two of them ever, but they just make you feel horrible, you know?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

" Hello Harry dear!" Molly said, pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug. " Hello Draco," she added, somewhat coolly.

" Hello Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, smiling like always. Mrs. Weasley always greeted Draco with less enthusiasm then the others. " Is Lisa here?"

" Oh yes, her and Charlie are in the living room," Mrs. Weasley told him. "Now Harry, how are you?"

" I'm good," Harry told her, watching his lover disappear into the living room. Going to the Weasley house was never much fun for Draco, and he probably would not have come at all today if it wasn't for Lisa.

" Well, come on in and we can have a nice chat," Mrs. Weasley told him, ushering him into the living room.

" Hello Harry," Lisa called from her position on the couch.

" Hello Lisa," Harry told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. " You look wonderful." And she really did. Pregnancy agreed with Lisa extremely well. Her stomach was swollen now, and resembled a beach ball, and her face was fuller, but there was a glow coming off her and a sparkle in her eye that wasn't there before. She was also much tanner, but that was to be expected after moving from London to Romania.

" I do not," Lisa told him. " But it's sweet of you to lie."

" Hello Harry! How are you?" Charlie asked, holding out the hand that was not wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

" I'm good, how about you?"

" Can't complain," Charlie told him, shooting a glance at Lisa, who was looking disapproving.

" You damn well better not complain," she whispered so Molly didn't hear.

" Hey mate!" Ron yelled, clapping Harry on the back.

" Hey Ron, hello 'Mione," Harry said, before taking a seat next to Draco.

" So how's Romania?" Draco asked Lisa, as Harry pulled him into a warm embrace.

" It was fabulous," Lisa told him, her eyes glittering with excitement. " I really do love it there, I just wish it wasn't so bloody hot!" she told him.

" So you're just going to stay here till the babies born, right?" Molly asked.

" We're not sure," Charlie told his mum. " Of course Lisa and I would love to move back to Romania, but it probably would be better for the child to live here, in an actual house.'

" Oh, but Charlie! Dragons are your life!" Molly told him.

" Not anymore mum, Lisa and the baby are my life now," Charlie told her, giving Lisa a little squeeze. Lisa quickly looked down at her hands, avoiding Molly's eyes.

" Hey," Draco said softly, as he walked onto the back porch. " What's with you?"

" Molly hates me," Lisa informed him, watching two land gnomes scurry over the fence into the backyard.

" She does not."

" Oh yes she does! Did you see that look she gave me? She blames me for Charlie leaving Romania! And she's mad that I got pregnant before Charlie and I were married, and she thinks I'm stealing her precious boy from her and..." Lisa shot a quick glance behind her shoulder. " She thinks I die my hair." Draco raised his eyebrow quizzically.

" Oh yeah," Lisa told him, nodding her head.

" Lisa, no offense, but you're being kind of stupid. Molly loves you! If there's anyone she hates it's me! I mean, I'm a Slytherin, I made Ron miserable at school, my dad hates her husband, I'm stealing her baby Harry away, and..." Draco also shot a quick glance behind his shoulder. " She thinks I dye my hair too." Lisa began to grin softly.

" Oh yeah," Draco told her, nodding his head as well.

" You're right... but I still don't think she likes me!" Lisa told him. " And what if she wants us to stay here with them? Charlie and I couldn't say no, and I'd get stuck with her for the rest of my pregnancy!"

" Why don't you stay with Harry and me?" Draco asked.

" Harry and you? Oh no, I couldn't do that!" Lisa told him, remembering how Harry had wanted to propose soon.

" I insist."

" Well I don't," Lisa told him. " No offense to you, but I'd rather not stay in your flat I'm... afraid of heights!"

" ... Then don't look out the window."

" Oh no, I would know I was high up and freak. Nope, but your flat wouldn't do at all... hey! I think lunch is ready, come on!" Lisa said, rather quickly, standing up much faster then a pregnant woman usually did and hurrying into the house again.

" You alright baby?" Harry asked Draco softly, wrapping his arm around his loves waist.

" I'm fine... bored out of my mind... but fine," Draco told him, leaning into Harry for warmth. Draco had curled up on the couch after lunch, sick of Molly glaring at him throughout the meal.

" We can leave soon," Harry told him, playing with a strand of his golden hair.

" Can we?" Draco begged, and Harry laughed.

" Of course, Lisa and Charlie are leaving soon too."

" We're did they end up staying?" Draco asked.

" Ron and Hermione's... Lisa must really not want to stay with Molly if she wants to stay with them."

" She thinks Molly hates her."

" Molly could never hate anyone!"

" She's not to fond of me," Draco pointed out.

" Well, you're special," Harry informed him.

" Am I?" Draco asked, as though he had received the greatest compliment ever.

" Yes, you're completely different from the Weasley's," Harry informed him, and Draco broke out into a huge grin.

The moment they got home Draco collapsed onto the couch with a groan and closed his eyes. Harry shook his head and began to hang up his and Draco's cloaks."

" You alright, baby?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Draco's forehead.

" I'm fine, just exhausted!" Draco told him. Harry removed his hand once he was satisfied that Draco did not have a fever, and curled up next to Draco.

" Why are you so tired all of a sudden?" Harry asked him, pulling the blonde into his lap.

" I don't know," Draco sighed, burying his head into Harry's shoulder. " It's all the work I think... oh and going to the Weasley's house... being nice to people always wears me out."

" They're not that bad," Harry told him.

" I know, its just, have any of them ever learned how to forgive and forget? I mean, they all hate me from school still, Molly hates me for being a Malfoy... the only Weasley's that seem to tolerate me are Arthur, Ginny, and Charlie," Draco yawned. " Oh, and I guess Lisa now."

" See, not all Weasley's are bad. You like Lisa don't you?"

" Yeah, but Lisa's a Weasley by marriage not by blood."

" Isn't that worse? I mean Lisa chose to be a Weasley?" Harry asked, baiting his boyfriend on.

" You can't chose who you fall in love with, Potter. Do you think I'd be with you if I could have?"

" And do you think I'd be with you?" Harry shot back. " Wait a minute... did you just say you fell in love with me?"

" Harry, you know I love you! I tell you all the time when we're shagging."

" I know, but you never said you were IN love with me... at least not when I'm not sitting on top of you making you beg!"

" Hmm, it must be all the Weasley's today," Draco informed him. " They've made me feel!" Draco gave a fake shudder.

" I must go take a bath now, wanna join me?" Harry broke out into a huge grin.

" I thought you'd never ask."

TBC ...


	3. Chapter Two: Extension

Chapter Two: Extension

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: My bad! I left this part off the last chapter. Sorry about that!!!

* * *

" And so now he's making me make my own werewolf potion this full moon!" Lupin yelled.

" Uh-huh," Harry said, not bothering to look up from the papers he was grading. He had gotten use to Lupin and Sev's weekly fights.

" And the full moon is in two weeks! I have no clue how make this potion!!!"

" Then tell Sev," Ron told him, also not looking up from the papers he was grading.

" And give him the pleasure of knowing he's better then me at something? I'd rather die!" Lupin scoffed.

" Remus, when are you going to learn it's best to just give into him? I mean, you always end up crawling back to him anyways!' Harry asked.

" Yeah man, take a dive!"

" Take a dive?" Lupin repeated.

" Yeah, tell Sev you're sorry and that you'll never do it again so you can get to the best part of fighting faster!" Ron told him.

" And what's that?"

" The make-up part! If you know what I mean!" Ron told him. "I do it all the time with 'Mione. And I bet you Harry does it all the time with Draco, right?" Harry nodded his head.

" But only because if I don't take the blame, will just keep fighting. Draco and Sec are both really stubborn Remus. It's best to just let them be right."

" Well I am not as whipped as you two are!" Lupin told them. "I WILL NOT TAKE A DIVE FOR SEV!"

" You say that now, but we all know that in a week or so-"

" I will not go crawling back to him this time! He has to apologize to me! ME!" Lupin informed them, before running off. Harry and Ron shook their heads simultaneously.

" He's so whipped," Ron muttered.

" Tell me about it."

* * *

A/N: Chapter three should be up soon!!! I've got the beginning already. This scene just wouldn't work at the beginning of my chapter.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

" Did you know Lupin dropped by today?" Draco asked Harry as the two ate dinner.

" What did he want?" Harry asked.

" He need to know how to make a werewolf potion … are he and Sev at it again?" Harry nodded his head.

" They are in serious need of marriage counseling," Draco sighed, taking a bite of his chicken.

" Speaking of counseling, how have Lisa and Charlie been holding up?"

" Lisa is going to throttle someone if she doesn't get out of that house. Her and Hermione never talk, and Ron and Charlie are never there."

" What is she doing everyday?"

" Reading. She's got this new book, _What to Expect When You're A Witch Expecting?_ It's really dull; she read me a bit of it today."

" You should be a expert on magical pregnancies before the babies are born," Harry joked.

" But you know what, I think Lisa's out of her bloody mind to be doing this! I mean, it doesn't sound pleasant at all! And she's going to give natural childbirth! No pain reliving potions or anything!" Draco shuddered. " I love you Harry, but I will not do that for you!"

" Well, you can't … right? Cause we're both guys … right?" Harry ducked the broccoli Draco threw at his head.

"Yes we're both boys!" he hissed. " But no, we could still get pregnant if we wanted to! There's potions for that kind of stuff, but you don't have to worry about that. I am not giving up my boyish figure away fro you!"

" If you're having a baby, wouldn't it be a girlish figure?" Harry asked. This time he didn't manage to miss the flying piece of broccoli.

* * *

" Harry, it's beautiful!" Hermione told him, positively gushing over the engagement ring Harry had just bought.

" You think Draco will like it?" he asked nervously.

" Of course he will! Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione told him, giving him a big hug.

" Um, Hermione? Do you happen to know where my coat is?" Lisa asked, entering the room.

" Hey Lisa," Harry greeted the now never pregnant women. Her and Charlie had gotten here just in time, Lisa's stomach had gotten even bigger and she now was forced to waddle to and fro.

" Oh hello Harry! I didn't know you were here," Lisa said, giving him a small smile.

" Your coats in the living room, Lisa. I'll get it," Hermione told her, jumping up.

" Thank you," Lisa told her, awkwardly sitting down at the dinning room table. " Oh Harry! Is that the engagement ring?"

" Yeah, I just bought it. What do you think?"

" It's gorgeous! It is inscribed?"

" Yeah, on the inside it says, _'Semper Amore."_

_" Love Always?" _Lisa translated. " That's beautiful, Harry."

" Thanks …" Harry whispered, staring intently at the ring. " You know what? I don't think I've ever seen your engagement ring."

Lisa laughed and extended her hand to him.

" It's not as grand as yours is," she shrugged.

" No, it's beautiful," Harry commented, admiring the ring.

It was a sleek gold band with a diamond set in the middle. It was rather simple, but then again, Lisa and Charlie lived a pretty simple life.

" Here you are Lisa," Hermione said, entering the dinning room again and handing Lisa her coat.

" Thanks," Lisa began to stand up awkwardly. " Well, I must be going. I should be back in an hour or so. Nice to see you again Harry."

" Nice seeing you again too," Harry said with a smile, as Lisa began to slowly waddle out of the room. " Where's she off to?"

" Doctors appointment," Hermione explained, sitting back down. " Which reminds me, we're throwing her a baby shower next week. Can you and Draco make it?"

" Of course," Harry told her.

" All the Weasley's are coming … It'll be the perfect opportunity to announce Draco and yours engagement."

" I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm not sure if I'll have asked him by then," Harry stuttered, slipping the ring back into his pocket.

" Harry, you need a plan! You can't just propose when it tickles your fancy," Hermione sighed, sounding exasperated.

" Why not?"

" You are completely and utterly hopeless!"

* * *

" HONEY I'M HOME!" Draco yelled, slamming the door enthusiastically behind him.

" Hey sexy," Harry yelled out, slipping the engagement ring back into his pocket. " How was your day?"

" It was okay … Lupin has owled me about eighteen times. The full moons coming up, but he won't admit defeat to Sev. I don't understand why he doesn't just take a dive! It would be so much …" Draco trailed off.

" What?" Harry asked, uncomfortable under his boyfriends gaze.

" What's in your pocket?"

" My pocket? Nothing!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

" What's in your pocket Harry?"

" What's in your pocket Draco?" Harry asked uncomfortably. Draco was approaching him, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

" Harry," he repeated.

" Lisa invited us to her baby shower next week," Harry told him, trying to distract him.

" Harry … what's in your pocket?"

" I told her we would be there," Harry continued, backing up slowly.

" _Bring!" _

" I'll get that!" Harry screamed, running to the phone.

" _Saved by the phone!" _he thought to himself.

* * *

Next chapter: Will Harry propose??? TUNE IN NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I have had serious writers block lately. But I'm back and I think I should be good for awhile … I know where I want this story to go!

* * *

Lisa Ann Hayden-Weasley could not sleep. She sighed and tried to find a comfortable position. Beside her Charlie lay fast asleep and unaware of his wife's discomfort.

Lisa sighed angrily again this time a bit louder. Charlie continued to sleep. She sighed again. Charlie gave a small snore. Lisa struggled to sit up and glared angrily down at her husband. With all her might she gave him one swift kick. Charlie grunted with pain and rolled over, toppling out of the bed and to the ground.

" Huh?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

" I can't sleep Charlie," Lisa told him.

" Well I can," Charlie muttered climbing back into bed and facing his disgruntled wife. " What's wrong?"

" I can't get comfortable! And your child has been doing summersaults for hours now!"

" How come whenever he's annoying you it's suddenly my child?"

" Stop calling the baby a he!" Lisa growled. " You're going to confuse it!" Charlie rolled his eyes and sat up slowly, resting his hand gently on Lisa's bulging stomach. A small smile filled his face as he felt the baby kick beneath. That was his child in their! That was their child!

" We still haven't decided on a name," he whispered. Lisa smiled loving at her husband.

" You still haven't told me what names you like," she reminded him. Charlie looked thoughtfully down at her stomach.

" Molly."

" No."

" Why not?" Charlie asked.

" Because, I do not want to name my baby after anyone. It's to much pressure put on a baby … but maybe as a middle name."

" Hmm …" Charlie sighed. " I like Rène."

Lisa crinkled her nose slightly.

" No … I was thinking of something simpler …"

" What names do you like then?" Charlie asked.

" For a girl I was thinking Clover and for a boy Drake," she told him.

" Definitely not Clover but Drake … I like that," Charlie told her.

" You're really pushing for that son aren't you?"

" Yes, but I'd be equally as happy with a little girl," Charlie told her. He leaned over and dropped a soft kiss gently to Lisa's abdomen.

" Hey baby," he whispered. " Why don't you settle down and let your mommy sleep? She's really tired."

Lisa smiled softly, closing her eyes and resting back into the pillow. Charlie's hand on her stomach and his soothing voice was comforting and she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Harry fingered the ring in his pocket nervously.

" Harry get your hands out of your pants!" Draco snapped, entering the room. Harry removed his hand from his pocket, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

" Do I look all right?" Harry asked.

" Hmm … spin around," Draco told him. Harry complied, feeling utterly ridiculous.

" Did I do a good job?" Harry asked.

" No, I did a good job!" Draco told him, leaning in for a kiss. " How do I look?"

" Hmm … spin around," Harry said, trying to mimic Draco's drawl. With a small smirk, Draco obeyed.

" Like what you see?" Draco asked. Harry laughed, pulling Draco back into his arms.

" Gorgeous as always," Harry told him, kissing him once again.

Draco returned the kiss, his hand slowly sneaking down to Harry's right pocket. Fortunately Harry realized what his lover was trying to do and pulled away.

" Draco!" he warned.

" I'll find out what you're hiding in your pants Harry, don't you worry!" Draco told him, leaving the room in a bit of a huff.

Harry sighed in frustration, reaching into his pocket one more time.

* * *

" Draco don't be like this," Harry pleaded, reaching out and trying to grab Draco's hand.

" Don't touch me!" Draco snapped, pulling his hand away.

" Draco! Please? I lo-" Harry was cut off as Hermione opened the door.

" Hello Harry! Draco!" Hermione greeted, letting them enter. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless dress of a floaty turquoise material. She had twisted her hair up in an elegant knot on the top of her head with a few ringlets framing her face beautifully.

" Hermione, you look beautiful," Draco greeted, kissing her cheek gently and removing his cloak.

" Thank you Draco. I don't need to tell you how dashing you look," she told him.

" Don't inflate his ego anymore, 'Mione," Harry warned her, kissing her cheek as well.

" It's good to see you Harry," Hermione told him. " Lisa's in the sitting room, Draco."

Draco nodded and headed off without a backwards glance at Harry.

" You still haven't asked him," Hermione speculated.

" No and he's getting annoyed with all the secrets," Harry sighed.

" Stop putting it off Harry and just ask him … before he gets sick of you and leaves."

* * *

" Lisa, you look ravishing," Draco greeted, kissing her gently on the cheek.

" Liar," Lisa replied, smiling warmly. She was wearing a long maroon dress that brought less attention to her swollen stomach. Her long, dark red hair was cascading down her back in large curls. A few hairs had been swept up in a beautiful silver barrette.

" You look wonderful on the other hand," Lisa told him.

" I've been telling her how beautiful she is all day," Charlie told him, shaking Draco's hand firmly. " She won't listen to me."

" I look like a beached whale!"

" Pregnancy looks good on you Lisa," Charlie informed her, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Lisa smiled softly and the two shared a soft kiss.

" Please don't kiss in front of me," Draco complained. Lisa stuck her tongue out at him.

" Where's Harry?" she asked, noticing that his better half was ,missing.

" I don't know and I don't care," Draco pouted, crossing his arms. Lisa and Charlie shared a look.

" What he do now?"

" He's keeping secrets from me!" Draco whined. " We never keep secrets from each other!"

" Maybe he has a good reason to keep secrets?" Charlie suggested.

" Or maybe he's cheating on me," Draco mumbled.

" Well … if you two would excuse me. I'm feeling rather thirsty all of a sudden," Lisa said, struggling to get up. Charlie leapt to his feet and helped her up. He kissed her on the cheek before she waddled off in pursuit of Harry.

* * *

She found him, standing in the kitchen chatting away with Mrs. Weasley.

" Hello Harry, so this is where you're hiding?" she greeted, smiling happily.

" Lisa, you look wonderful," Harry told her, kissing her gently on the cheek. " I'm sure you must be ready to give birth?"

" You have no idea," she laughed.

" The first pregnancy is the toughest. Don't worry the others will go much smoother," Mrs. Weasley told her.

" Others? Charlie and I are not thinking about others yet," Lisa laughed nervously.

" But Charlie has always wanted a large family," Mrs. Weasley warned her.

" I know but … in our current situation, we're thinking about putting off … others for awhile," Lisa told her.

" Well … don't put them off to long," Mrs. Weasley told her. There was a large pregnant pause before Lisa laughed nervously again.

" Well, I hope you don't mind if I steal Harry for a second. I've been dying to talk to him for hours," she said with a cheerful grin.

" Of course not dearie. You two have a good time now, I'll be out in a second."

" Come on Harry … let's go for a walk," Lisa said, taking a hold of his arm and pulling him outside.

Next Chapter: Lisa and Harry talk, Snape and Lupin show up at the party, and Draco and Harry … well you'll just have to wait and found out.

* * *

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! (Hufflepuff Goddess what did you eat for dinner that one night?) 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

" Harry, how long have you been carrying that ring around in your pocket?" Lisa asked as the two strolled around the backyard.

" Um … two months, 14 days, 3 hours, 14 minutes, and I'd suppose 25 seconds," Harry answered, not liking where this conversation was heading.

" Uh-huh," Lisa said, tightening her hold on Harry's arm. " And during all this time you haven't found one single time to propose?"

" It's a complicated procedure!" Harry explained.

" Harry, stop being a dipshit and do it!" Lisa yelled. " Before it's to late!"

" What do you mean, before it's to late?" Harry panicked.

" He thinks your cheating on him Harry! He's going to leave you if you don't propose soon!"

" Does he really?"

" YES! So you need to propose as soon as possible! Have you thought about what you were going to say?"

" Uh … no." Lisa sighed. "Well, I planned on getting down on one knee and saying, _'Draco will you marry me?' _or something along those line."

" That's it? You're so obsessed with making this proposal romantic and that's what you plan on saying?"

" Uh … yeah."

" We've got work to do," Lisa groaned.

* * *

Inside the Weasley house, the party was continuing on as usual despite the fact that the mother-to-be was nowhere to be found. Draco wandered the room, looking for Lisa. As he do so, it became increasingly obvious to him that the party mostly consisted of Weasley's. The only family member of Lisa's that Draco could find was her cousin Neville Longbottom.

" Neville," Draco said, grabbing the mans arm. " Where's the rest of Lisa's family?"

"Well um …" Neville stuttered, looking around for someone to come save him. "Well … Lisa isn't exactly close to her family."

"Even her parents?"

"Well they were unable to come you see," Neville told him nervously. " Hey! Look! Punch!"

Draco shook his head as Neville all together ran to the punch bowl.

_"Odd about Lisa's family … though I guess she's never mentioned them before … maybe they are estranged …" _he thought, continuing his search.

* * *

"I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" Harry asked. " Well … how was that?"

Harry was horrified when Lisa suddenly burst into tears.

"Merlin, was it that bad?" he asked, unsure what to do.

"No, no, no," Lisa cried. "It was beautiful. D-D-D-Don't change a word." Lisa began to sob even harder. Harry uncomfortably reached out and put an arm around her.

"Damn hormones," she whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. "Bugger! I don't even have a handkerchief."

"Here," Harry said, offering her one from his pocket. Lisa gave him an odd look.

"Draco bought them for me," he said with a blush. Lisa began to giggle.

_"Well at least she's not crying anymore," _Harry thought,

"We better head back," Lisa told him. "Before the others start to worry."

Harry nodded in agreement, helping Lisa rise to her feet.

She however stopped suddenly, her eyes growing with panic.

"Lisa? What's wrong?" Harry asked, slight afraid that she was going to burst into tears again.

"T-T-T-The baby is coming," she told him.

"The baby? Now?" Harry asked, panicking as well.

"No in another week, yes now!" Lisa snapped.

"Okay, okay, okay … okay," Harry stuttered, trying to remain calm. "L-L-L-Let's get you inside. Molly will know what to do."

Lisa nodded and Harry helped her waddle over to the door. They were met there by an anxious looking Charlie.

"Where have you two been? What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby's coming!" Harry told him.

"What? The baby? NOW?" Charlie asked

Lisa rolled her eyes and would have probably bit Charlie's head off too if she not been struck by another contraction.

"Well … well … let's get her inside. Mom will know what to do!" Charlie stammered, grabbing Lisa's other arm (the one not being held by Harry) and ushering her inside.

* * *

A/N: Next is …. **THE LAST CHAPTER**! I will wrap everything up in a nice little package! Will Harry ever propose? Will Draco say yes if he does? Will Lisa ever get to the hospital in time? 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Mum! Mum!" Charlie yelled, helping Lisa into the house.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, running into the kitchen, Molly and Draco hot on his tail.

"Lisa's having the baby!"

"The baby? Now?' Arthur asked.

"YES NOW!" Lisa panted through gritted teeth.

"Oh you poor dear!" Molly cooed, ushering Lisa into the nearest chair. "Charlie, go get Lisa's things from upstairs, Draco tell Hermione to get the car ready, and Arthur call the med wizard and tell him we're on our way. I'll get you a glass of water dearie."

"Thank - you - Mrs. - Weasley," Lisa gasped, gripping the nearest hand - Harry's - tightly. Harry winced in pain. Once the contraction subsided he leaned in closely and whispered.

"Is this a good time to ask Draco?"

"Sod off Harry!" Lisa panted, yet she smiled softly.

* * *

Snape was in a foul mood. The full moon was in four days and Lupin had not returned to him, begging for help.

"That man is so stubborn!" Snape thought angrily to himself.

_" Or maybe … just maybe … Remus has found himself another handsome, debonair potions master to brew it for him … NO! NO! NO! That was preposterous! … but still …"_

The mere thought made Snape see red. No one, and he meant NO ONE, touched his boyfriend but him! He jumped to his feet, ready to swallow his pride and go get his werewolf back!

Snape ran to the door, his cloak billowing out behind him. He slammed it open and, to his surprise, ran straight into Lupin.

"Rem-"

"Oh Severus! I'm sorry! Please take me back! Please! I'm begging you!" Remus pled. Severus was stunned, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well … I don't know … I might have moved on after all …" he said.

"Oh Sev! Please? I love you, and I'm truly sorry! Please?"

Snape pondered this for awhile before smirking.

"I love you too."

* * *

" OF FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Lisa screamed, Ron looked anxiously back at Lisa, more concerned for the state of his new car then his sister-in-law. Lisa was sandwiched in-between Charlie and Draco, squeezing both their hands securely.

"Breathe love, just keep breathing!" Charlie whispered to her.

"YOU BLOODY BREATHE!" she shouted. "You're the one who did this to me!"

"He's right thought Lisa, you have to breathe!" Draco reminded her earnestly.

"Oh shut up you!" she growled. She moaned again as another contraction hit her.

"Oh Charlie …" she groaned, her eyes screwed shut.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," Charlie said, pushing her fringe back with his free hand and kissing her sweaty forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you."

_"I wonder if Harry would do that for me …" _he thought.

* * *

"Remus! Severus! Over here!" Arthur called out. Snape and Lupin made their way over to the congregation, their hands clasped together.

"Hey, is Lisa okay?" Lupin asked.

"She's doing as best as she can in her current condition," Molly explained. "The first child is always the worst. I remember when Bill was born …"

"I see you two made up," Harry smirked, nodding towards Snape and Lupin's entertained fingers.

"Yes well …" Lupin said with a small blush just as Charlie entered the room. Everyone looked up expectantly.

"There's been a bit of a complication and Lisa may have to have a Cesarean section," Charlie told them, pushing his hair out of his face.

" A Cesarean?"

" Yes, but the doctors say it's a routine procedure and there's nothing to worry about. It'll actually be less painful for Lisa."

"Is she doing okay?" Draco asked anxiously.

"She's all right. The contractions are still pretty painful and she's exhausted but she's holding up well."

"Why does the baby need a C-section?"

"The baby breached," Charlie explained.

"CHARLIE ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Charlie winced.

"Uh … I got to go …" he turned and ran back into the room.

"Ah … I remember you yelling that at me …" Arthur said, nudging Molly's arm.

"Oh be quiet," Molly told him, playfully smacking his arm.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee," Draco suddenly announced, jumping to his feet and sprinting down the hall.

"Um…" Harry said, watching his boyfriend run away. "I'll go after him."

* * *

"Draco, baby … you okay?" Harry asked, touching Draco's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm fine … I'm just - just worried about Lisa," Draco admitted. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "What if something bad happens? She's the only friend I have Harry!"

"You've got me …"Harry whispered. Draco leaned into Harry's embrace and rested his head upon Harry's chest.

"I know baby … but …" Draco trailed off. Harry tightened his grip. Now was the time! He reached into his left pocket and felt around for the ring.

"Draco, I love you more than any-" the ring shot out of his hand and across the room. "SHIT!"

"Shit?" Draco repeated, pulling from Harry's grasp.

"NO! Not you sweetie it's just I um … I uh …"

"Harry … what's this?" Draco asked, picking the ring up of the floor.

"It's uh … shit! You weren't suppose to see that yet …"

"Harry is this what I think it is?" Draco asked.

"Yeah …" Harry sighed. "So, um do you want to … um … you know?"  
"OH HARRY OF COURSE I DO!" Draco screamed throwing his arms around his boyfriend - no wait - FIANCÉ!

"You do?" Harry asked, returning the hug. "Oh Draco! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Harry!" And the two shared a sloppy kiss.

* * *

Charlie returned to the waiting room an hour later, this time adorn in a pair of blue scrubs.

"The baby hasn't turned over so they're going to perform the cesarean in a little while," he explained. His hair was hanging loosely around his face and he looked exhausted.

"How are you doing?" Arthur asked, understanding how trying the birth of a baby could be.

"Can't complain. Lisa's doing all the work, I'm just here to help," Charlie told him. "I better run! It'll be probably an hour before we get Lisa back to her room. I'll find you then."

Everyone sat anxiously, waiting for the news. Draco was fiddling with his new ring, and Harry was drumming his fingers impatiently against his leg.

"Draco … where did you get that ring?" Hermione asked. Draco broke out into a breathtaking grin.

"Harry gave it to me!"

" You mean - he finally! OH YOU GUYS!" Hermione screamed, hugging the two.

"This is wonderful news!" Arthur said, hugging his wife happily.

"Yes … wonderful …" Mrs. Weasley said, somewhat less enthusiastically.

"About time mate!" Ron cheered, clapping Harry on the back.

"Didn't think you had it in you Potter," Snape told him, standing somewhat removed from the happy scene.

"Had what in him?" an exhausted Charlie asked, entering the room.

"CHARLIE! How did everything go?"

"Marvelous!" Charlie told them, smile plastered to his face. "Lisa's resting now. You can come and visit her in a couple of seconds."

"Oh Merlin! What did you have?" Hermione asked.

"A girl. She's a bit tiny, but she's the prettiest thing you'll ever see in your life. Got the patented Weasley hair and everything," Charlie informed them happily.

"Is Lisa okay?" Draco asked.

"She's more then okay. Kind of sore and tired, but other then that she's fantastic. The doctor says you can come see her in half an hour. I better run!" Charlie ran eagerly back to his wife room.

"A granddaughter!" Molly cooed, clasping her hands together excitedly. "We have a granddaughter Arthur!"

Draco smiled happily and curled up in his fiancé's arms.

"See, everything is fine baby," Harry told him, stroking a piece of hair. Draco just sighed with content.

* * *

The Weasley clan, plus Harry, Draco,Snape, and Lupintiptoed into Lisa's hospital room. Lisa and Charlie looked up expectantly from the bed.

"Come on it," Lisa whispered, smiling at her family and friends. Everyone pushed closer to see the newest Weasley. She was small and pink, with small red hairs sprouting from her hair. Her eyes were wide open, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. Charlie was right, she was the prettiest thing they had ever seen.

"Oh Lisa, Charlie, she's beautiful," Molly sighed.

"I told you mum," Charlie said with a smile, gazing adoringly at his daughter.

"What's her name?" Lupin whispered.

"Annamarie," Lisa and Charlie said in perfect unison.

" Oh! How beautiful!" Hermione cooed, smiling down at little Annamarie.

" A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," Draco said, placing his left hand on top of Lisa's.

"Draco … is that what I think it is?" Lisa asked, staring intently at Draco's hand. Draco smiled. "Oh Harry! You finally did it! How did it go?"

"Um … it went okay … I uh … kind of dropped the ring and uh …"

"Oh Harry … did you say any of those beautiful things you came up with?"

"Um … no …" Harry admitted sheepishly.

"After all that worry …" Lisa said with a shack of her head, before turning all her attention back to Annamarie.

"Hello little one," she cooed. "This is your family! They all came to see you! Yes, you! There's Grandma and Grandpa, and Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron, and Uncle Severus, and Uncle Remus, and Uncle Harry, and Uncle Draco. They all came just to see you!"

Harry wrapped his arm securely around Draco's waist.

"What are you thinking love?" he whispered. Draco looked up at him, his eyes big and pledging.

"I want one too Harry!"

THE END

* * *

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! The third installment is on it's way! You can expect it out before the end of the year! I am also toying with the idea of writing a prequel to It's Just A Cold, going back to when Harry and Draco just had left Hogwarts. If you'd be interested in a prequel please tell me! If not, I'll just chuck the idea! THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVE EVERY SECOND OF THIS STORY! 


End file.
